Star Wars: The Rise of a Dark Lord
by Sven the Viking
Summary: A story that explores the darker aspects of the SW Universe. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Star Wars phenomenon.  
  
Star Wars  
The Rise of A Dark Lord  
  
This is the story of a complete nobody that became a Dark Lord who caused death and destruction. Before we get to his rise to power and the events that follow it. We must start where most stories start. The beginning.  
  
It was a warm, humid day on Yavin 4, and the young Jedi had just been excused for mid-day break, and lunch. At a table in the corner of the lunchroom was a human student by the name of Seth Ithorld. He was eating his lunch alone as he always did. He was poring over a document about the History of the Jedi. He looked up over the pad and saw a girl his age slowly approaching. He rolled his eyes and looked back down at his pad. She was probably just there to make fun of him like the other kids did.  
Other kids saw the girl approach and watched expecting yet another verbal bashing of Seth. The girl sat down across from Seth, and waited for him to look up. He normally wouldn't have looked up but she was an attractive young lady. So he looked up over his pad at her and she started talking immediately.  
  
"Hi, my name is Jena, I'm in your History of the Jedi class."  
  
He just gave her a blank stare.  
  
"Right, Umm.I was wondering if you would like to.I don't know take a walk by the river with me."  
  
He almost let his jaw drop but caught himself before it did. He was about to say yes but a kid sitting near them piped in before he could.  
  
"Did everyone hear that?! Jena just asked nerdy Seth out!"  
  
Everyone started laughing at them, and he saw tears start to appear in Jena's beautiful eyes. She got up and hurried from the lunchroom. He got up and ran for the door, and followed her down the corridor.  
  
"Jena come back!!"  
  
But before he got close enough for her to hear him she ran into the ladies bathroom. He walked up to the door and could hear her crying. He waited near the door until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. He gave up waiting and slowly mopped towards his next class. Halfway there he came across a group of boys whispering in the corridor. He didn't pay much attention to them until he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw that it was the same boy that had caused Jena to go running.  
He was about to turn around and pummel the boy as hard as he could but a door opened up a short way down the hall and he saw his history teacher, Tionne, step out of the classroom.  
  
"If you would please make your way into the classroom I would like to get started on today's lesson."  
  
He watched as the group of boys walked past him with a slight glance and hidden grins and into the classroom. He stood there for a second then walked past Tionne and into the classroom. He sat down in his normal seat by the window. Just before Tionne closed the door he saw Jena walk through the door and take her seat next to him. He tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't even look at him.  
He looked over at the boys that had been in the hall and saw that they were once again whispering amongst themselves and every once in a while he saw one of them glance over and him and Jena. The boy that had yelled out in the lunchroom mouthed words that looked a lot like  
  
"What's wrong lover-boy?"  
  
Before he could mouth a come back Tionne started the lesson.  
  
"Have you all finished chapter twenty-five in History of the Jedi?"  
  
The class muttered a yes and she continued with the lesson. But Seth wasn't paying attention he was looking at Jena hoping that she would look at him but she didn't even glance at him. So he looked at the group of boys again and saw that they were still glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes. He glared at them for a while then he turned and looked out the window. He rested his head on his hand and started to think.  
  
'I've been made fun of since the day I set foot on this planet, and I was made fun of even before then too. They never stop and they are ruthless and mean. They don't care how I feel; they don't care if they hurt me. It's just a game for them, something they do for fun. I've never had a true friend, but I have had friends before. Not true friends, because true friends wouldn't hang out with him and be nice to him, and then turn around and make fun of him behind his back. So he had begun to hang out by himself and not to trust anyone. He would just sit by himself and lick the wounds that the other kids had created. I once asked a girl to walk by the river and she had actually said yes. We had a great time and I had thought about asking her if she would be my girlfriend but another girl had told me not to risk it because it would just hurt us both. So I forgot what I had felt then. It had felt so right to, almost like fate. So I had forgot the feelings I had but further down the road the feelings resurfaced, but the same boy that had made fun of me today had asked her out and he couldn't act on those feelings. The boy had found out how he felt and ever since then he had lived to torment me. So once again I forgot my true feelings and moved on. Then the feelings came yet again and once again she was dating the same guy, and I still haven't forgotten those feelings. Then Jena asked me to walk by the river and who was there to ruin it? Temot Norr, the boy who ruined everything and the one that always stands in the way of my true happiness. I want to hurt him, beat him up, and.and I should kill him. I could use the force, I know enough about the force. I should just turn around and choke him to death. I could even use force lighting to shock him to death.'  
  
He looked over at Temot and saw him and his group looking at him again. Seth turned back towards the window and looked out into the jungle.  
  
'I'm going to do it, right now'  
  
And with that he turned and raised one hand at Temot. He slowly clenched his hand into a fist and he saw Temot's eye's bulge and his hands go towards his throat. He started to make a loud choking sound, and Tionne turned to see what was going on. She gasped as she realized what was happening. Seth raised his other hand and clenched his hand into a fist and raised it. Tionne slowly rose of the floor as her hands went to her throat. The class now realizing that something was wrong started to run for the door, but before they got there he turned one of his hands and force lighting raised forward from the tips of his fingers and they started to fall to the floor and squirm in pain. He watched as they slowly stopped moving and there bodies began to smoke. He turned as he heard Temot getting up and he raised his hand again and sent force lighting coursing through Temot's body. He stepped menacingly towards Temot and looked into his face.  
  
"Now Temot do you think it is funny, to make fun of me?"  
  
Temot just wiggled on the floor as the energy continued to flow into his body. Seth let out an evil sounding laugh as Temot slowly stopped moving. He then turned towards Tionne and let her fall to the floor.  
  
"You have never done anything against me so I am sorry that I had to do that."  
  
Tionne just sat holding her throat and tried to get her breath back.  
  
"Thank you for teaching me to be a Jedi but I'm afraid I must go now. Perhaps we will meet again but never again as student and teacher."  
  
Seth turned to leave and saw that one student had not run for the door but for the corner. He walked toward the student and saw that it was Jena. She turned and he saw that she had the look of both horror and sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry Jena, we could have had a lot of fun together but the thick head over there had to go and ruin it."  
  
He stood there for a second and looked at her, and then he turned and walked out of the room. As he walked down the hall he heard her start to cry. He started to run and got to his room and he hurriedly packed his things. As he walked out of the room, and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. He ran to the lift and took it down to the hanger. He ran towards a shuttle and as he got closer he saw what he had feared he would come across. Standing in front of the ramp was Jedi Master Skywalker. He slowed as he got close to Skywalker.  
  
"Why did you do it Seth?"  
  
"I was tired of being made fun of!"  
  
"Why didn't you just tell some one?"  
  
"I didn't need help! I can do stuff on my own!"  
  
"You obviously needed help because you just killed a classroom full of your fellow students. If you had just asked for help Seth we could have worked through this. We still can, just come back into the temple and we will talk about it."  
  
"NO I'M LEAVING!!"  
  
"To what? We both know that you don't have anywhere to go? Stay we can work through this."  
  
"Shut up, I'm leaving and getting as far as I can from here."  
  
"You know that you will be hunted for what you have done."  
  
"I will run and hide, they will never find me!"  
  
"And there probably will be another inquiry about the danger of me teaching new Jedi."  
  
"I don't care! I'm leaving!"  
  
"You're a Jedi Seth. You should care."  
  
"I'm not a Jedi, I never have been and I never will be. After what I just did you should realize me for what I truly am a Sith."  
  
"Seth I know this looks like the easy path but."  
  
"MOVE!!"  
  
Seth raised his hand and force lighting raced towards Skywalker. Skywalker jumped out of the way of the oncoming attack and unclipped his lightsaber in one motion. He ignited it and stepped back out in front of Seth. Seth smiled as he took his lightsaber from his belt and turned on the bright red blade. He took a step towards Skywalker and stood there starring.  
  
"Why don't you move Skywalker?! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"We both know that your skills with a lightsaber are still that of a rookie."  
  
"Really? What do you think all I do is read? You're sadly mistaken. As you will soon find out."  
  
Seth charged Skywalker and there lightsabers met in a shower of sparks. Seth switch directions and rotated back and down. Skywalker jumped back as the blade sliced through the air where he had just been. Seth advanced and sliced again and again. Skywalker met every attack but with increasing difficulty. Suddenly Skywalker jumped over Seth and turned to attack from behind only to see that Seth had entered the shuttle and had already closed the door.  
As the engines started Jedi Master Skywalker lowered his green blade and watch as Seth piloted the shuttle out of the hanger and up into the clear blue sky.  
  
Well all I hope you enjoy my newest fic. I hope you will enjoy the story as it works into the darker side of the Star Wars universe. Don't forget to review so I know if I did a good job. Thanks.  
  
~Sven The Viking~ 


End file.
